Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by syzygy13
Summary: Eh, PG 13 for the first part- leave me alone. Im not going to give you a "What happens when" summary, my teachers hate that. Well, to find out "what happens," read! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace  
  
By Roganu-chan  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, go away. Your presence isn't needed right now." Kagome turned around to meet the half-demons handsome face. "And what if I don't leave?" He bent down slowly so that his golden eyes were level with her deep brown ones. "Oh, well, Inuyasha, you know what happens when I say your very favorite word. The 'S' word." She smirked silently, then stepped back a little, like she was going to do magic. In a way, it was. "No, no Kagome, my back, not.." he was cut dramatically short by her sharp, mistress-like command. "Usawari! (Sit, boy!)" Inuyasha fell with a great thump to the solid dirt ground, only covered with a few blades of precious grass. This was greatly to his dismay because he suddenly found his back in a twisted knot, most definitely out of alignment. "Oh, Kagome, you are definitely gonna get it. that is, of course, once I can get up. Think of this time is a desperately needed head start." She scampered away as the white haired half-demon struggled to get up. His ears twitched and he picked up the sound of Kagome's soft footsteps. He stood up, wavering before he caught his balance. His nose caught her sweet scent and he went running after her. He gained speed, eventually catching her in his sights. Speeding up, he caught up to Kagome easily, grabbing her hands and wrapping his arms around her small, delicate waist, covered only by a short green skirt. He placed his head on her tiny shoulder and she looked over at him and started giggling sweetly. Her bright, innocent smile washed away all feelings of anger towards her, and that made him want to hug her even closer. She rested her head on the side of his, and he couldn't resist just turning his head and caressing her soft cheek with his lips. "Inuyasha." Kagome began, but willingly allowed herself to be surrounded and indulged in his tickling butterfly kisses. It only felt. right. A tingle went throughout her body, and she turned her had to the opposite side to avoid going too far, but Inuyasha lifter a clawed hand and gently brushed her long, silky black locks to the side and started stroking and kissing the back of her smooth, baby-soft neck. 'She tastes sweeter than she smells,' he thought to himself, in complete ecstasy. This went on for a few minutes, then Kagome pulled out of his loving embrace and swiftly turned to face him. She put her soft hands on his neck, and slowly leaned in closer to his face. She was so close, close enough to..  
  
Ha ha! I am gonna leave you right here, and you can think of what's going to happen next. I wont be a weirdo or a meanie and say, no next part till this many comments, and it may take a while to come up with the next part. I'm leaving you out on a limb- and till next time, peace, love, and Inuyasha! 


	2. Confession?

AlloAlloAllo! Hi minna! How are ya all? Heres the sec chappie in er, um, Speak Now, I suppose. Well, read, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I have no idea why Inuyasha's not mine, but he isnt. I'm dead broke, too. I cant buy it from anybody, and I want a plushie for Christmas! * Giggles * I'll have you yet, Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha! Wake up!" 'Crap. Why? Why must my dreams stay dreams?' But Inuyasha still felt fingers on his neck. They were warm and soft, and very delicate. He opened his golden eyes, only to see Kagome leaning over him, pressing her hand to his neck.  
  
"Why is your hand on my neck?"  
  
"I was checking for a pulse. You've been asleep for almost sixteen hours mister! I was worried you were dead!"  
  
"Worried?" Inuyasha was taken aback.  
  
"Yes worried! You never EVER sleep that long!" Kagome stood straight up and Inuyasha lifted himself up and propped himself on his hands.  
  
"I had a wonderful dream. it was just too good to get up from." I small grin slowly crept to his lips. 'If you only knew, my beautiful Kagome, if you only knew.' he thought. ~ ~ ~  
  
Walking along the path towards their next adventure (what in hell possessed me to do that??) Inuyasha kept sporadically picking up random stones and tossing them at Kagome's small, shoe encased feet. She would turn around every once and a while, and even tripped once. Of course, Inuyasha's feelings toward her would not let her stay on the ground. He bent over and held out his hand, with a hint of a smile. She looked up and gratefully accepted. It was like a silent apology, though Inuyasha never acted this nice.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, sort of gruffly. Kagome was shocked at his outright concern over something as small as her tripping over a rock that he himself had thrown. She blinked once, twice, then replied.  
  
"I'm. fine. Just fine." She grasped his hand tentatively, and she could almost see the definition of his arm muscles as he pulled her up from the dusty worn path.  
  
"Arigato," she said, not looking at him, but instead pretending to be interested with the newly accumulated dirt on her green uniform skirt.  
  
"Dooitamashe," he said, "No problem." Shippo saw the entire ordeal and ran up to Inuyasha with his normal spunk.  
  
"Hi there," he said to the hanyou.  
  
"What do you want, fox?" asked an irritated Inuyasha. Shippo picked up the sudden change in the half demon's mood. 'He certainly can poop a party in no time flat, can't he?'  
  
"Oh, nothing, except that I know something," Shippo smirked.  
  
"You've been hiding information on the Shikon no Tama?" asked the eared man.  
  
"No, baka, about Kagome."  
  
"What do you mean, you little sniveling fox?"  
  
"If you talk to me like that, you big meanie, I wont tell you anything. You just don't deserve to know." Shippo started walking ahead of Inuyasha, and he ran up to the kitsune and asked once more.  
  
"What do you mean, about Kagome?"  
  
"I mean, I know about you and her."  
  
"What in seven Hells are you talking about?"  
  
"You mean, you two aren't um, aren't, er," Shippo stuttered fearfully.  
  
"In love? Of course not!" Inuyasha was furious. Kagome turned around during the squabble as soon as she heard the words 'in love,' but soon realized Inuyasha was talking about her. She was hurt. She turned back around and started walking again, her head lower and the sparkle of a fresh tear in her eye. Inuyasha saw this and turned to Shippo.  
  
"What made you think that?"  
  
"Well, you seem kinder around her than you do around me, and 'because she's a woman' is not the reason." Shippo glared at his quarreling opponent and grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Just because I'm nicer to her than I am to you doesn't mean she loves me, you stupid fox."  
  
"She may," said Shippo.  
  
He hushed his voice so only Shippo could hear, kneeled down and got closer to the kitsune, and said, "It doesn't mean she loves me back."  
  
Hi his! Hope you liked it! Ill update soon toos! Reviews always nice, but I aint gonna say I need reviews to update. Bye!  
  
~Roganu-chan 


End file.
